otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Monsterhearts:What Friends Are For
: I want Shane to go back to normal. : ...You wanted him. You can take him. He desires you above all others. : I don't want him to want me anymore! I want him to go back to the way he was. : I gave you what you asked for. : And I'm asking you to change it! You turned him into a creep that keeps staring at me all the time, and he talks... Like... Some pervert. : ...What is it that you want? : Change Shane back to the way he was, and make him forget he acted the way he was. I want to be able to get him to like me on my own! You do what I say, remember? So do it! : It is done. He will operate as he normally would. : Good... You know what? I want some new clothes... : All the power is in your hands. ...Liam. }} : Liam, you weren't here this morning. : I was- -buying new clothes. : Yeah? Anyway. Your winnings from the fight. Sixty bucks. Kentucky here is already the talk of the town. : ...Wait, I won that fight? : : Was a draw from what Dustin said, but, Blake called in sick today and you didn't, which means you won. By the way, your winnings. Two-hundred greenbacks. : Keep it. : What? : : Don't want it, give it to charity or something. : That's two-hundred dollars, and you're just gonna pass it up? : You take it. : What, R-really?! : I don't like carrying around cash, especially that much. : Chris is part of Wildomar's wealthy elite, bet two-hundred bills is chump change to him. : Really? : I drove him home yesterday, his house is bigger than this school. : Yeah he lives in this gated area with all these mansions! It's incredible, I didn't even know it was over there! : : I've been back there before, some of the seniors from last year lived there. I have no idea why they were in public school. : Mandy Lane lived there didn't she? Before she moved out with that Clark guy. : She lived with Isaac, the Abraham kid that lived across the street from the school, Clark was way out of her league. I've heard that guy only dated models. : What? Why would she move in with that guy? ...I guess they sat together at Lunch a lot. : Anyway, a lot of rich kids go to this school. I don't know why. : I was in private schools until High School. They're shit. Full of preppy snobs and people that think they're better than everyone else. I can't stand people that act that way... Blake included. : : So why are you sitting with us all the sudden? Shouldn't you be with all the other Jocks? : What, I'm not allowed to sit here? : You can sit wherever you want, I'm just wondering why you're hanging around all the sudden, and not with the Swim Team. : Chris and Liam are gonna join the Swim Team, and like you said, I hang out with the Swim Team. Plus I get cool points for being around the guy that dented the hood of Blake's car with Blake's head. : You're trying out for Swim Team? : : This is going to be a weird year... : So what do people do around here for fun anyway? Going straight home after school is boring, there must be a place to hang out. : There's this place called the Trevi Zone, it's like a mini-mall, a bowling alley, and an arcade. I haven't been there too many times, but since you've made me a few stacks of cash with that fight of your yesterday, I can totally afford to go. : : Why don't we head there then, after school? : Yeah, I'm not doing anything, so I'll drive us. : I have to check in with my work after school first. : Where do you work? : Detective's place off of mission trail. It's on the way. You don't mind if we stop there real quick, huh? : Well, you're not trying out for the swim team, why would I bother giving you a ride anywhere? : : Yeah I don't give a fuck. Always wanted to go into that detective's place. : So are you a detective in training or something? : Junior detective... Is the proper term I guess. : That's cool... How'd you get that job? : I walked in the door and asked for it. : Do they have any other openings? Like, could I get a job there? : Uhh... Probably not... : Oh well... : We all have fourth period together, right? We can just leave right after Mr. Hammer's class and head out together. : : Yeah, sounds good to me. }} : So why is he trying out for swim team? : He said he wanted to try out, I offered to train him. : Saw you practically trying to stare him right out of his swimsuit yesterday. You've got a thing for him. : Yeah, ok. : That's the guy that beat the shit out of Blake yesterday right? He's pretty good. : He said he was team captain at his old school. He's really fast. : Why can't you try for a guy like that? He actually knows how to swim. : : Well I don't think he'd be in my league... Nor has he... You know. Shown any signs of interest. : So you're settling for the smelly kid. : He's not smelly, well not anymore. He smelled nice yesterday. : Alright, alright... If he can make fifty tomorrow I'll put him on the team, but he'll probably be benched most of the time anyway. I don't see him doing well in water polo, he looks like he weighs less than my grandma... : So how'd I do? : Very well, with a time like that you don't even need to try out tomorrow. Shane here tells me you were team captain at your last school. : Yeah, co-captain. We had a really big swim team because we didn't have a football team. : What do you think of Liam, you guys are friends right? : Uhh... He's a terrible swimmer, but it looks like he really wants to put in the effort? : You must've been a good captain if you can show objectivity like that. : ...Yeah, I guess. I mean, that's what I see, he doesn't look like he has good times, and he's not in shape, but umm... Well he gave it his all. I don't think he knows how to swim very well. : He'll improve. I'll train him myself. : We'll see what time he gets tomorrow. : You could always put him on the team and just bench him until his times are better. I did that for a few of my friends back home. : Yeah... I think that's what will likely happen. You'll be doing water polo with us right... ...Chris? : Definitely. }} : So it's right here, right? : Yeah, right there. You guys can come in, or wait out here. : : : Hey boss man, you here? : Was just about to step out to get somethin to eat. Who are these guys? : Few guys from school. Was wondering if you needed me in the office today. : Eh... ...Nah, I got Ricky come'n in at four, take the day off. Oh, almost forgot to tell ya. Something came up and I have to head outta town this weekend. Need you to watch the shop tomorrow night. Don't bring the Twins this time. Your new pals can stay here if they want. Just need you to watch the place a few hours after school, Karen said she'd be dropping off that, uh, "delivery". Alright? : You got it boss man. : That guy's just like one of those detectives from one of those old movies... : What'd he mean by staying here tomorrow night? : Sometimes people try to break in or steal things when Murdoc isn't here, so when he's outta town he asks me, or the other guy who works here, to stay the night for some overtime. You guys wanna stay the night here with me? I mean, if you don't want to you don't have to. : Yeah I'll stay over. I'll rent us some movies. : Yeah, I'll stay too. : I'll have to ask my parents. : It's alright, you don't have to come if you don't want to. Let's get to the arcade, we're wasting daylight. }} : Gah! Alright, alright. I got you this time. : How many quarters did you bring man? Jesus. : So is Odie rich? : I don't think so... ...Odie sells a lot of illicit materials to... Everyone. Like everybody. Ever. : So he's connected then. I think there's more going on in this small town than the whole city I came from. : I dunno, nothing interesting really happens here. : So what do you do for fun? : Uhh... I don't really do anything. Really. : Come on, everyone does something. Do you just go home and stare at the wall? : I dunno, you'd probably think I'm weird, like everyone else does. : If you met my mother you'd think different. Nothing is more bizarre than my family. : Those fake IDs you gave us didn't pass for shit! : Those IDs were top-shelf, if you got caught it's not my fault. : Bullshit! Let's settle this in the alleyway. : : : Well well. Big damn heroes. This pipsqueak isn't even worth a hit. The hell do you think you're even gonna do, huh? : Let them go! Or... : .}} Or what, huh? Fuck'n retard. : Leave him alone! : Let tiny here fight his own fuck'n battles. We were here for Odie, but the three of you want to nose your way into something that's none of your fuck'n business. Now we're going to have to beat the shit out of all four of you. : : : : : : : : : : : : , : We should... Probably go... }} : You guys see Liam launch that smart ass against the wall and knock him out cold? How the hell did you do that Liam? : I don't know, I think it was like, an Adrenaline surge or something! : Yeah, an adrenaline surge. Makes sense. : I didn't know you guys were so good in a fight. Never seen someone cold cock two guys like that Shane. : I can take care of myself. My dad taught me how to box, I'm not really very good at it, but good enough I guess, heh. : You guys kicked the shit out of them. I thought I was dead meat. I'm still in awe that Liam single-handedly took out three of them. : Dumb luck, mostly, I think. : Well you didn't run, stood up to guys that were a lot bigger than you, and you saved the three of us from an ass-kicking. That's the definition of a good friend in my book. : Here here! Way to go Liam! : : After today, I'm bringing ALL the beer tomorrow night.